The New Generation
by Frozen Insights
Summary: A short interlude from Celestia about the Celestial Ponies is this update...
1. Introductions

((Author's Note: I don't claim to own MLP, that belongs to Hasbro (don't I WISH it was mine). The only character here that is mine is my Pony form, the Moonlight Pony. Yes, this will be a Gen. 1 meets Gen. 3 with some random villain I haven't decided on yet thrown in.))  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Little Pony: The New Generation  
  
The moon was full over Ponyland that night. The air held a tinge of excitement, like something was coming, but it wouldn't reveal what just yet. On a hill over looking Dream Valley, a swirl of glowing mist formed and a glowing, almost-white-but-really-pale-lavender, Twinkle Eyed Unicorn winked in. Her pale pink crystalline eyes held a softness to them, and she seemed to smile at the familiarity of the Valley. She strode forward through the slowly dissipating mist and toward Dream Castle.  
  
*********  
  
A blue Earthling baby wandered around in the night, having snuck out of the nursery. "I don't see why everyone makes such a big fuss over my sister..." she mumbled, kicking a rock. "I mean, if it had been _me_ I wou--" She stopped as a flash of light on the hillside caught her attention. "What in Ponyland is that!?" she wondered aloud, then ran toward the glowing... thing coming down the hill.  
  
As she ran up the hill, she managed to trip over her own hooves and slide through some mud. Dirty, but uninjured, she regained her footing and continued on.  
  
*********  
  
The site of a baby Pony running toward her made the Unicorn stop. //What in the universe is a baby doing out so late?// she wondered.  
  
"OH WOW!" the baby exclaimed as she skidded to a halt in front of the Unicorn.  
  
It was as if she'd never seen a Unicorn before. "What are you doing out so late, little one?" the Unicorn asked.  
  
"... I snuck out. ... But... Oh wow, you're pretty!"  
  
"Thank you," she bowed. "Tell me, does Majesty still rule here?"  
  
"Oh yes! How do you know her?" the baby queried, flicking her little blue tail.  
  
"It's a long story... And Glory is still about?"  
  
"Mmhmm! Yep."  
  
"Not much seems to have changed... except I can't recall you from my last visit."  
  
"Well, I'm not that old..."  
  
"I didn't think so. What's your name?"  
  
"Ember."  
  
The Unicorn blinked. The baby named Ember she knew was lavender. However, she knew the tendency of Majesty to give Ponies names of _other_ Ponies... "You have an older sister with the same name, don't you?  
  
"Yeah. Two actually. One's purple, the other's pink. It's confusing."  
  
"Hmm... not much has changed at all."  
  
"So, uhm... what's your name?"  
  
"I am called the Moonlight Pony, though most know me as Snowhawk. I came to speak with Majesty."  
  
"I'll take you to her!" Ember bounced.  
  
*********  
  
The clattering of small hooves on the floor of Dream Castle was more than enough to awaken Majesty from her sleep. She sighed as she got up and wandered down to see just what Ember was up to, as no other baby had such an attraction to the night.  
  
"Good eve, Majesty," Snowhawk smiled.  
  
The site of such an old friend brought a smile to the Queen's face. "Snowhawk... It's been too long."  
  
"Indeed it has. I'm glad to see you've prospered here."  
  
"Our numbers seem to grow everyday."  
  
Somewhere in another room, a crash was heard, followed by an innocent "I didn't do it!"  
  
"Ember," Majesty began, "go back to the nursery."  
  
The little one sighed, but headed out anyway after bowing to the Unicorns.  
  
"She very sweet," Snowhawk commented.  
  
"She is... So what brings you here?"  
  
"There is a new generation of Ponies on their way."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. They look a lot like us, but so far, all I've seen are Earthlings. They live in Ponyville, about a 2 day walk from Dream Valley."  
  
"And what are your opinions of them?"  
  
"They're very nice. Seem easy to get along with. A few even share names with Ponies here... Cotton Candy, Moondancer, Butterscotch, Minty, just to name a few off-hoof, and I even heard there is an Applejack."  
  
"Well, it's not like the Ponies here aren't already confused about names..."  
  
Snowhawk smiled. "I'm sure most everyone will like them."  
  
"Will you be staying a while?"  
  
"Yes. Something says I'm needed here, and it has nothing to do with the new Ponies..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
(TBC... Cause I'm now interested in this. )


	2. Welcome back to Dream Valley!

((You're about to find out that I like unicorns. A lot. And I'm going on my own opinions for Pony personalities. Just how I see them. *shrug* Once again, MLP and all the characters belong to Hasbro except for the Moonlight Unicorn.))  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
My Little Pony :: The New Generation; Chapter 2  
  
*********  
  
//Morning in Dream Valley has always been so peaceful...// Snowhawk thought. Until Baby Firefly came flying through the window of her room and promptly became well aquatinted with the wall.  
  
"Ow..." the pink Baby managed.  
  
Her mother soon flitted in, obviously worried about the young one, though that didn't stop her from being somewhat annoyed. "Baby Firefly! Be more careful!"  
  
She looked at her mother, then shook her head and grinned. "That was fun!"  
  
Snowhawk blinked at Firefly, of all Ponies, advising another to be cautious. "Will you be taking your own advice, Firefly?"  
  
The adult Pegasus jumped as she realized her child had flown into, not only an occupied room, but one occupied by such an old friend. "Snowhawk! ... She didn't crash into you, did she?"  
  
"No. Just got to know the wall very well."  
  
"Whew," Firefly sighed, then helped her offspring to her hooves. "So what brings you back here?"  
  
"Visiting. Telling about the new Ponies on the way."  
  
"New ones?"  
  
Snowhawk nodded, then looked to Baby Firefly. "Hello there, little one."  
  
"Hi!" the baby replied, grinning.  
  
"You seem to have inherited your mother's sense of adventure."  
  
"Danger is my life!" she stated, jumping up and flittering her little wings.  
  
Snowhawk looked to Firefly. "She's just like you."  
  
"Just wait until Baby Medley gets a little older."  
  
The Unicorn grinned. "I'll have to come back and visit then."  
  
"So when are the new Ponies supposed to be here?" Baby Firefly asked, in hopes of having new playmates.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Yay! I'm gonna go tell the other Baby Ponies!" she exclaimed and zipped back out the window.  
  
"Firefly, would you happen to know where the Unicorns are?"  
  
"I think I saw Glory, Moondancer, Twilight, and Sunlight at a pond. Off to the east."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A crash, followed by sounds of giggling Baby Ponies, caught Firefly's attention. "... Better go see what they broke." She waved a wing at Snowhawk, then hopped out the window and flew off to find the Babies.  
  
Snowhawk closed her silvery-pink eyes and winked out to meet with a few of the other Unicorns.  
  
*********  
  
"Come on, Pinkie Pie! You're slowing us up!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she bounded along the trail.  
  
"You could move a little slower," Kimono calmly mentioned.  
  
"Really," Pinkie Pie panted as she finally caught up with the others. "This is so~ not me."  
  
Wysteria bumped the young pony with her head. "You were the one to suggest we go meet the others."  
  
"Eh... heh heh. Sunny Daze is the one that told me about them!"  
  
"But you still suggested we go," the mentioned pony replied.  
  
Star Swirl couldn't stay out of this. "I think it's a great idea!" she said, kicking up her rear hooves and flinging mud on Sparkleworks.  
  
The orange Pony stopped in her tracks. "Yuck."  
  
Minty and Razzaroo grinned at each other. "Last one to that bend in the trail has to... clean up the next party," the green Pony said.  
  
Razzaroo couldn't resist. "You're on."  
  
Minty crouched down, Razzaroo doing the same next to her. "ReadySetGO!"  
  
The two ponies took off running, nearly knocking Butterscotch down. "Hey watch it!"  
  
Cotton Candy trotted up to her. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whoo! I won!" exclaimed Minty.  
  
Sweetberry only shook her head. "... Those two..."  
  
"I bet this place is pretty in the fall," Autumn Skye commented.  
  
"Yeah. And at night," Moondancer continued.  
  
Autumn Skye nodded, then looked up as they wandered out of the forest into a clearing. "This looks like a good place to rest for a bit. And Sparkleworks can get that mud off her."  
  
She was a minute late in delivering this statement, as the orange pony had already jumped into the stream that meandered through the clearing.  
  
*********  
  
"Glory!" Snowhawk called as she neared the group of Unicorns.  
  
The purple maned Unicorn looked up, then smiled and trotted to meet Snowhawk. "Welcome back to Dream Valley!" The other three Unicorns followed her. "Did you bring news?"  
  
She nodded. "I did."  
  
"Long time no see, Snowhawk," Sunlight smiled.  
  
"It has been. Anything much been going on lately around here?"  
  
"Not really," Moondancer replied.  
  
"Just trying to keep the Baby Ponies in line," Twilight grinned.  
  
"Aah.. I was introduced to Baby Firefly this morning."  
  
"That's a good way to start, I guess," Moondancer grinned.  
  
"So what news do you bring, Snowhawk?" Sunlight queried, canting her head to the side.  
  
"Tomorrow, there will be new Ponies in Dream Valley. They're from Ponyville, about two days south of the Valley."  
  
"Ooh... What are they like?" Glory asked.  
  
"Very kind over all, but they're individuals, I can guarantee."  
  
The sounds of wings caught the attention of the Unicorns. Moondancer was the first to identify the Pegasus flying toward them. "It's Skydancer."  
  
The yellow, rainbow maned Pegasus fluttered to the ground. "Queen Majesty has requested to see Miss Snowhawk at her earliest convince."  
  
"All right," she replied. "And Skydancer..?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't worry about the 'Miss'."  
  
"All right," she replied, bowing slightly, then springing back up into the air.  
  
*********  
  
Shimmering silver-blue eyes watched the five Unicorns in the Valley below from the edge of the forest. A deep red forelock was shaken out of the eyes. It was another Unicorn that watched them. A male with black fur, a deep red, purple, navy blue striped mane and tail with streaks of black, and silvery-blue Twinkle Eyes. The only marking on him was a faint, silvery stripe along his back. He snorted as he watched the Unicorns. "Only the Moonlight Unicorn suspects anything. Figures. But they'll know soon enough..." He grinned and flicked his tail.  
  
However, he also felt something on his tail. He looked back to find a bright pink bow had been tied on it. "What the..."  
  
Behind him was a blue Baby Unicorn with a bright chartreuse mane and tail, and a neon red stripe in her mane. She had a white ribbon tied in a bow on her hips. "So pretty!" she grinned and giggled.  
  
"... Pink isn't my color, child," he said somewhat harshly, then pulled the ribbon from his tail and began to walk off.  
  
Undeterred, the baby closed her eyes and concentrated, then three brightly colored ribbons appeared in the male's tail. She giggled harder as he twitched and stalked off.


	3. Intents and Purposes

((As usual, I don't own MLP. Hasbro does. Only my original characters are mine (my Celestial Ponies and the Flutter Pony). I'm using my own versions of the Ponies personalities... *blahblahblah*))  
  
"Hey, come back and play!" Baby Ribbon called out to the black furred male as he stalked away. She snorted and took off after him.  
  
"If you know what's good for you child, you'll leave me alone," he replied, shaking the last of the bright ribbons from his tail.  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry about the ribbons. I just though like you could use some cheering up. And besides, your mane is, like, really long. I though it would get in your way..."  
  
He stopped and blinked at the sincerity of the child. No one had really show him any in many years, not even his own mate. He turned toward her and leaned down. "Well, you're right, it does."  
  
"Then I'll help!" she said, her eyes shining.  
  
He sighed and shook his head as she closed her eyes and concentrated again. This time, a black ribbon appeared in his mane. "Thank you, little one..." he said.  
  
"M' name's Baby Ribbon!" she replied.  
  
"And I am Kirrian, The Midnight Unicorn. Tell Snowhawk I'll be coming to see her."  
  
"'Kay!" she replied, flicking her little chartreuse tail and smiling.  
  
"Baby Ribbon!" someone called. It was Magic Star.  
  
"I gotta go..."  
  
The male nodded, and bowed slightly to the little Unicorn, then watched as she took off into the forest.  
  
*********  
  
"I'm coming, Magic Star!" Baby Ribbon called as she ran toward the voice of the adult.  
  
"Where were you?" The Earthling asked.  
  
"I met a Unicorn in the forest! He gave me a message to give to another Pony named Snowhawk... Do you know her?"  
  
"She visiting us," Magic Star replied. "I'll take you to her."  
  
*********  
  
Majesty stood next to Snowhawk as the latter looked at the valley around her. "So how have things been?" the Queen asked.  
  
"Okay... The world isn't as peaceful as Dream Valley. Not even the Celestial Ponies get off easy."  
  
"Is Celestia okay?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Celestia's fine. She's still the same as ever."  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"The two Day Ponies are just fine, however, I've been left to protect the night alone."  
  
Just as Majesty was about to inquire further, Magic Star and Baby Ribbon trotted up. "Pardon us for interrupting," the yellow Pony began," but it seems Baby Ribbon has been given a message for Snowhawk."  
  
"Hello there, little one," Snowhawk said to the baby Unicorn.  
  
"Uhm... Oh yeah, some Pony named Ker... Kerrea... Oh, crap, I can't remember his name!"  
  
"Kirrian?" Snowhawk said.  
  
"Yeah! That's it! He said he'd come to visit you soon."  
  
The pale Pony's eyes widened in shock. "He's here in the Valley?"  
  
The Baby nodded. "I saw him just a little bit ago in the forest."  
  
"Thank you, Baby Ribbon," Snowhawk replied, then bowed to her, and the others, then slowly trotted away.  
  
"Did I say something bad?" Baby Ribbon asked.  
  
"No, dear. Not at all. I'll go talk to her," Magic Star replied.  
  
"I'll escort her back to the others," Majesty stated.  
  
"Thank you," Magic Star bowed, then trotted after the other Pony.  
  
*********  
  
"Good to be back on the road," Star Swirl smiled.  
  
Butterscotch nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and we should get to Dream Valley this evening."  
  
"You think Pink Sunsparkle and Applejack are gonna be okay back in Ponyville?" Minty asked.  
  
"Sure," Sunny Daze replied. "They'll do just fine. Oof!" she cried as she tripped over a root and fell.  
  
Cotton Candy helped the other Pony back to her hooves. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," she blushed.  
  
Kimono stopped, looking into the branches of the trees around them. "Do you guys hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Sparkleworks said, stepping next to the purple Earthling.  
  
"Wings," Pinkie Pie replied.  
  
The Ponies all looked up to see a small, thin legged, purple Pony with dark purple hair and dragonfly-like wings hovering over them. The Pony darted down and landed infront of the group. She smiled at them, her chartreuse eyes standing out on her other wise monochromatic color scheme. "My name is Moonglory. I'm here to lead you to Dream Valley."  
  
"Wh-- What kind of Pony are you!?" Razzaroo asked, amazed at the other's delicate wings.  
  
"I'm a Flutter Pony," she replied, still smiling at them. She turned and began to walk off, knowing they would have trouble following her if she flew. "Come on, I'll take you to see the Queen."  
  
*********  
  
"Snowhawk! Wait up!" Magic Star called.  
  
She turned to look back to see the yellow Pony running toward her. "Magic Star, did something happen?"  
  
"I was gonna ask the same about you."  
  
"About Kirrian?" She received a nod from the other. "Kirrian," she sighed, "is my mate."  
  
"Then why did you seem scared?" Magic Star asked as they stopped at a pond.  
  
"As you know, all Ponies are inherently good. The Celestial Ponies are referred to as 'Light'. There were four of us, two for the day and two for the night. Kirrian and myself were the protectors of the night," Snowhawk replied, laying down next to the pond.  
  
Magic Star followed suit, laying to her right, then questioned, "'Were'?"  
  
"Yeah. He went off one night, then was gone for three days. When he returned, he was... different. He was no longer Light."  
  
"One second... Why were there 2 protectors for each half of the day?"  
  
"One for dawn, Asa, one for dusk, Naeva. They shared the middle part of the day. As for the night, my strength and Kirrian's strength are changed by the phase of the moon. I am the Moonlight Pony, so the full moon is my strongest. He is the Midnight Pony and strongest at the new moon."  
  
"And Celestia is..?" Magic Star asked, canting her head.  
  
"She is our Queen, The Starlight Pony. She's the only one with markings."  
  
"So... what are all the types?"  
  
"Celestia is an Earth Pony, but only in the sense she has no horn or wings. The Day Ponies are both Pegasi, and both Night Ponies are Unicorns."  
  
"Are you all Twinkle Eyed Ponies? If that's even what you are... I mean, your eyes looks a little different then the others."  
  
"All but Celestia. And our eyes are all silvery with an underlying color. Mine's pink, Kirrian is blue, Asa's are green, and Naeva's are purple."  
  
Magic Star nodded, then started back with, "So, back on subject, what did you mean that Kirrian was no longer 'Light'?"  
  
"A Dark Celestial Pony was nonexistent. That is to say, we were all there to protect. It's not quite completely evil, just as a Light isn't completely good. I don't know what happened to Kirrian, but he returned and he was Dark."  
  
"At least you don't speak ill of me..." Kirrian's voice said as he winked in to the left of the two female Ponies.  
  
Snowhawk stood as quickly as she could, placing herself infront Magic Star as a precaution. "Why are you here?"  
  
"As I told the child when I gave her my message, I came to see you," he grinned. "And to see if you would join me. After all, what good is one protector of the night?"  
  
"Plenty good enough," Snowhawk snorted in reply.  
  
By now, Magic Star had stood. "Why should she join you anyway?"  
  
"Becasue," Kirrian began, "it would be her rightful place. The protectors of the night can't be at odds with each other."  
  
"Why don't you leave the Dark, Kirrian? Your eyes just shine, they don't sparkle anymore. You aren't yourself..." Snowhawk stated.  
  
"Of course I am, love," he grinned, stepping toward her.  
  
Snowhawk stepped back, bumping into Magic Star and casuing her to move away as well. "We will settle this when my friends are safe."  
  
Kirrian grinned. "I'll be in the forest, dear." He chuckled and nuzzed her, then winked out.


	4. Interlude :: The Celestial Ponies

((Once again, MLP is not mine, it's Hasbro's. My Celestial Ponies are, however. This is a short interlude to explain about them. Written in a first-person (Pony?) point of view. Celestia is an actual custom I've done (from a Pony Bride), the Night Ponies are on their way to being done, and I've yet to get the proper Pegasi for the Day Ponies (I need a CB Masquerade and Whizzer).))  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The New Generation :: Interlude: The Celestial Ponies  
  
My name is Celestia. I am the Queen of the Celestial Ponies, four Ponies born from the stars to guard the day and night. Myself, I am an Earthling Pony in apperance, though I'm a slimmer than most you'd see. I have very light blue eyes. My fur is, for the most part, white. I'm covered in swirls and stars, and my back and hips have a blue sky (with more of those swirls and stars) with grey clouds. Flying through the sky on each of my hips is a red phoenix. On my forehead is a red phoenix feather. My mane and tail are short and black. I can control any aspect of the heavens I wish, though my powers are limited to that alone. I'm more ageless than any Unicorn.  
  
However, I'm not omnipresent or invulnerable.  
  
The Celestial Ponies were sent to help me. They each guard a time of day. All are what would be called Twinkle Eyed Ponies. Their eyes are silver with a hint of an underlying color. None of them have real Pony-like markings.  
  
The Guardian of Daybreak is Asa. He's a Pegasus with yellow fur. His mane is deep green for the first third, then it turns to a lighter green, then finally chartreuse. His tail's a mix of these. His eyes are green under the silver. On this forehead is a faint golden blaze. Asa's powers are strongest during the first half of the day. They slowly fade out as the morning turns to afternoon.  
  
Helping Asa protect the day is Naeva, the Guardian of Dusk. As Asa's powers fade, her's grow stronger. Naeva is also a Pegasus. Her fur is pink, and her eyes are purple under the silver. Her mane and tail consist of three colors: light purple, light blue, and pink. She also has a faint golden blaze on her forehead.  
  
Asa is a very soft-spoken Pony. He is quite content with things as they are and doesn't like change. He also doen't like confrontation, but can and will fight if he has to. Naeva is more likely to be at the front of any fight, even if it didn't involve her at first. She's very protective of her friends and would do anything for them.  
  
The Day Guardians are boyfriend and girlfriend, though the term is simpler. The same goes for the Guardians of the Night.  
  
Once the Day Guardians' jobs are done, the Guardians of the Night arrive. They are the Moonlight and the Midnight Ponies. As the moon changes her phase, their powers also change. Both are Unicorns.  
  
The Moonlight Pony is Snowhawk. She is at her strongest during the full moon. Her fur looks white, but she's really a very pale purple. Her mane and tail are white and she appears to glow in the moonlight. Her name came from that. There's a very faint stripe of silver down her back, starting at the base of her mane and continuing to her tail. Under the silver, her eyes are pink.  
  
At his strongest during the new moon is Kirrian, the Midnight Pony. Kirrian is like Snowhawk's opposite. His fur looks black, but it's really deep shades of purple, blue, and red, and there's a faint stripe of silver running down his back. His mane is deep red, purple, and blue with streaks of black, and his tail is similarly mixed. His eyes are blue behind the silver.  
  
Snowhawk's personality is what some would call aloof. She's a little scatterbrained at times, but can pick up when a friend needs her. She prefers to keep her problems to herself.  
  
Kirrian is... troubled. He vanished one night and came back some several days later with a changed personality. His return to the Light will be his decision alone, but I hope that his mate can help him decide. Maybe some of those Ponies she's visiting now can help too.  
  
Naeva is the youngest of the Celestial Ponies and Kirrian is the oldest. Asa is only slightly older than Snowhawk. Like myself, all are immortal, but not invulnerable.  
  
Well, I think that's about it...


End file.
